Revenge
by rjones2818
Summary: Duo is murdered. Will Heero be able to bring the killer to justice? Yaoi implied. 1x2


Revenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I'm doing this for fun. Sort of.  
  
-Begin Story-  
  
The figures of two young men were on the ground next to a smoldering car.  
  
One figure had mussed hair and was wearing spandex pants and a tank top. The other, who had been pulled from the car, was wearing what remained of a priest's outfit.  
  
Heero Yuy was breaking down. Tears ran down his face. Sobs wracked his body. He was losing the love of his life.  
  
Heero held Duo Maxwell's broken body as gently as he could. Duo was breathing sporadically and was still conscious. His eyes stayed on Heero's face. He even managed a slight smile.  
  
"Y...you know who did...did this?" Duo stammered weakly.  
  
Heero looked at Duo and nodded, unable to speak.  
  
"M...make her p...p...pay."   
  
Heero looked at his lover and said "Mission accepted."  
  
"K...kiss me." Duo wanted to feel Heero's lips one final time.  
  
Heero bent over and kissed his fatally wounded koibuto full on the mouth. During the kiss, Duo gave one final sigh and perished.  
  
-  
18 months later.  
-  
  
"You know, Heero, this is good for you." Relena Peacecraft looked over the candlelit table at the former Gundam Pilot.  
  
"It was about time that I started dating again. I knew that you were interested in me, and I know you pretty well. It seemed like a good idea." Heero looked back at Relena. He still grieved for his lover, and tonight was the night he would avenge his death.  
  
Dinner continued in this manner, and through a bottle of wine to top it off. Relena and Heero had moved to a den and were sipping champagne while cuddling on a couch. Relena had put her glass down and leaned over and kissed Heero, who proved to be receptive.  
  
When the kiss was finished, Relena said "You don't know how much I have longed for this moment, Heero."  
  
Heero smiled and slid his hand down the girls body. "And you don't know how much I've wanted this evening to happen."  
  
"Will you stay with me this evening, my love?" Relena was strikingly beautiful for that very moment. Heero almost believed what she was saying.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Heero scooped Relena up into his arms and headed towards the master bedroom, stopping only long enough to bend down and pick up his briefcase.  
  
Relena's bed was a masterwork of design of wrought iron. It's headboard had several holes nicely spaced. Heero smiled as he lay the former Queen of the World on the bed and he undid his tie. He climbed onto the bed and straddled the young woman, kissing her lips and then making his way down her neck. He then reached down and gently pulled her arms above her head and turned her over. He then took his tie and bound her to the headboard.  
  
"My, we're not going to spend any time playing games, are we, Heero?" Relena let out a soft giggle.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, my dear." The young man pulled a blindfold from his suit pocket and affixed it to Relena's head.  
  
Heero then reached down and pulled up his briefcase. He opened it and pulled out what looked to be a long, auburn braid. He could be seen silently whispering a silent prayer as he wrapped it around his hands, leaving just enough space that he could put it over Relena's head and around her neck.  
  
"Here's my surprise, dearest Relena." Heero smiled as he pulled back on the braid, and laughed insanely as he heard her gasping and choking as her life fled.   
  
Heero released the pressure just enough that Relena could gasp and inhale slightly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear the last thing she would ever hear. "You always said Duo would be the death of you, bitch. You didn't know how right you were."   
  
Heero then tightened the braid and leaned back. He didn't know if she died before her neck snapped, and he didn't care. Tears were rolling down his face as the young woman finally died. "Mission accomplished."  
  
Heero then placed the braid back into his briefcase, untied and removed the blindfold from it's head. He put the tie in his pocket, for he would never wear that tie again.  
  
Heero Yuy left Relena's home and drove to the spot where Duo had died. He smiled as he pulled a small device from his glove compartment. He had left an explanation of his actions at Quatre's house, in the form of a video recording. He knew that his remaining friends would understand what he was about to do.  
  
Heero smiled as he silently whispered "I love you, Duo. I'll see you in a moment." He then pressed a button on the device from the glove compartment. Heero Yuy's car exploded, and he died as he had often wished to since the day Duo had left him.  
  
-End Story- 


End file.
